dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Westin
Daniel James Westin (Born 2029) is an American scientist and hero who operates under the alias of The Invisible Man. Childhood and Upbringing Doctor Daniel James Westin was born to Charlie and Sarah Westin in the year 2029, a pair of fresh faced but wealthy immigrants that had recently come overseas from their rather extended stay in England. His parents had barely stepped foot back on American soil when Sarah's water broke, leaving them rushing to Metropolis General Hospital, where they successfully gave birth to their first and only child, Daniel Westin, named after Charlie's friend that had died overseas during their time together in the military. He was born an unusually warm December morning, but that wasn't the only unusual thing in his life. The beginning years of his life were well-normal. About as normal as you could get for a baby. He pooped, peed, cried, you got the list. However, it was clear from a young age that Daniel was... smart. He started talking, walking and reading very early in his childhood, and by the time he was 3, he had the capacity to read advanced literature and do high school math that he... probably really shouldn't have at that age. Of course his parents were startled, but after he was tested-it was clear about one thing: Daniel was a child prodigy, and already blooming genius to boot. Now, instead of those narratives where the parents either get greedy or try to latch onto their son's fame, his parents sat their young son down and explained to him that he, above anything else, needed to use his genius for good. Of course, Daniel said yes-he had no desire to dominate, lead, destroy or any of the sort, he was simply keen on how he could make people's lives better. By the time Daniel was 7, four years after he was labelled as a genius, he had already excelled through elementary school-and could at this point start understanding and doing quantum physics at this age, but he tended to play off his brains rather modestly. Sure, he was always the smart kid, but again-his life was normal. He played games like any other kid, made friends, got bullied for his intelligence, and he loved it. Maybe leading the way of what he would end up becoming in his adult years, his favorite game to play as a kid even through highschool and middle school was hide and seek. He was particularly good at hiding, giving him the nickname of "Impossibility!" Middle School breezed by for Daniel, as he entered middle school at 8, effectively skipping fourth, fifth and sixth grade and ended up in seventh grade. He made quite the name for himself as a tutor, because at this point, he was doing beyond college level work, and excelled in teaching his much older classmates in various subjects. Unfortunately, his reputation earned him quite a bit of trouble, with one nastier instance of getting bullied led him losing a tooth after being shoved down a flight of stairs, causing it to get knocked out. This instance, along with Daniel later retreating into himself, lead his parents to hold off on his education after he then graduated highschool at the age of 11. Wanting Daniel to experience what it was like being a child instead of a child prodigy, Daniel spent the rest of his childhood and early teenage years exploring the U.S., taking several road trips to various cities, towns, and places. One particular place Daniel fell in love with was Star City, in California. More importantly, Star Labs. The work that they were doing impressed him, and he soon realized what he wanted to do. Join the laboratory, and create technology that would make people's lives better. He knew he could do it, but he just needed to begin his college career, which he did, after a few more years of travelling-this time across the rest of the continent of North America, joining Stanford University at the age of 18, much like his parents wanted him to. He was now at the age where he was as old as his fellow classmates, but his brains proved out again, when he entered his junior year of college instead of everyone's freshman year of college. Declaring a double major in Quantum Physics and Mathematics, Daniel pursued his first two doctorate degrees, which is why he spent so much time at college. After obtaining his first two doctorates by the age of 21, that's when he met his future wife, Kate Bennett. The two hit it off rather quickly, and became smitten with each other, dating each other throughout their later years of college. Daniel was smitten with this fierce, confident woman and her more sensitive sides of being a vampire. That never bothered him, not in the slightest. Sure, he was a scientist at his core, but it didn't bother him. The occult, supernatural was very well real-there were superheroes who could fly halfway around the world in a minute-what was a vampire? Admittedly, he was glad he had Kate by his side when his incident happened, about three years later at 24. Dan had his own laboratory on campus that he shared with one of his professors while pursuing his medicinal doctorate, and he had been asked to present a thesis on lightwave quantum physics, and what it could do for the future. Dan had already given this thought-and he had an idea. Teletransportation-giving humans the ability to teleport. He had discovered through his experiments that this had the side effect of turning things invisible, and he soon became obsessed with the idea of making a man invisible, which caused the incident. When he had finally gathered enough data, he had stepped onto the platform to test it on himself, with Kate watching, and it exploded after a severe malfunction in the wiring... with him in the blast. Daniel should have died during that explosion. He really should have, but he caught the attention of Boston Brand, the hero known as Deadman. He felt pity for the young man, as he had been in the university area to investigate occult and ghost related activity with some very eager students involved. But as he wasn't truly dead, he couldn't do much, except bring the attention of Rama Kushna, the goddess who had helped him. Daniel was placed on the borderline between life and death, becoming something similar to his predecessor, while still staying alive. It was a reflection of what should have happened, and when he came to, he realized that the experiment, even without the blast made him permanently invisible. Added with his unique predicament, there was pretty much no going back. Daniel was, understandably devestated. He wanted to be visible again, he didn't want to life his life not being seen. But with the encouragement of Kate and help from one of his professors, Daniel found a solution to his problem-a disguise. They were able to replicate Daniel's appearance before the explosion, down the smallest detail. With Kate standing beside him through thick and thin and helping him with his difficulties, it was no brainer that they'd get married, which they did after Daniel proposed to her after he got his doctorate in medicine. No really, at 25, he got down on one knee and proposed to Kate in front of his professors. They soon got married, and Daniel was able to complete his tour de force of doctorate degrees at 26. The two eventually joined Star Labs, like Daniel dreamed as a kid. They were transferred to his hometown of Metropolis's branch of Star Labs-and this is where he started moonlighting as Deadman's successor. Boston Brand had returned to him in Metropolis and tasked him with the occult, which he had learned the basics of from Kate. He'd go out and help the living and the dead. It didn't take too long for Star Labs to catch onto that Daniel was The Invisible Man, so they agreed to help him find a way to reverse his invisibility, so long as he and his wife continued to work for Star Labs. He was dubbed the "Star Resource", and really got started with his heroic career, including the aformentioned rescue of a blind girl. Now, Daniel continues to work alongside his wife as the Star Resource, and as a new member of the soon to be founded Justice League Dark, an organization Boston Brand was previously in.Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Magic